


Departmentally Mandated Activities

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written as a comment fill at <a href="http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org">ladyslash</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Departmentally Mandated Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a comment fill at [ladyslash](http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org).

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione ground out as she stamped her way down the corridor, "I am going to kill you."

Pansy smirked, and leaned back in her chair. "No murder in the office Granger. It's bad for morale."

"It won't be bad for my morale. Or that of my team." Hermione fumed and then transfigured Pansy's filing cabinet into a chair. "Inter-departmental sports? Sports!"

"Sports." Pansy agreed. "Those things we all wear shorts or gymslips for and run around getting hot and sweaty." Raising an eyebrow at Hermione she Summoned two tea cups. "I'm sure you remember sports."

Hermione clenched her hands together and exhaled heavily. "I will kill you. Of course I remember sports. Just because I remember them, and enjoy watching them on occasion, does not mean I wish to play them."

"Pssht!" Pansy scoffed and poured the tea. "You'll be fine. It'll be fun."

\--

"I have changed my mind. Death is too good for you." Hermione gasped to try and get her breath back as she leaned on her hockey stick. "I am going to torture you. For a very long time."

"Promises promises Granger." Pansy laughed as she sauntered past Hermione. "I can tell from that lovely flush on your cheeks that you are enjoying this."

Hermione stared at Pansy and then looked down at herself. "Pansy, I am covered in mud. I think I've broken three fingers and I am freezing. After this I have to go and play Badminton." She lifted her stick so she was holding it in both hands. "Right now I would cheerfully go back to the war. It was far drier and much less horrendous."

Pansy cackled and then went from standing still to running down the field in about three seconds. "But your legs look fucking fantastic in that skirt Granger" came floating down the field after her.

\--

"Oh Circe!" Pansy gasped. "Is this what you meant by torture, Granger? Because, oh marvellous Merlin, we could have skipped the foreplay ages ago if you'd just, fuuck, said."

Hermione looked up from where she was kneeling. Slowly she shimmied to her feet, making sure to align herself with Pansy. "This is just the beginning. I said I was going to do it slowly. Remember?"


End file.
